Tiny Hearts
by SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Gaster and Chara have a past...But one babysitting job might be the start of a friendship that might end their feud, or might make the flames higher. *Littletale AU*
1. Minor Inconvenience

Gaster looked at the letter. He needed to stay late for a science convention. Oh dear, how would his kids react with his classes to teach and his sons to take care of? _No matter,_ Gaster thought. _I'll just get a sitter for the boys who can function as a substitute teacher._ It couldn't be that hard to get a person who had qualifications to teach and baybsit.

And it wasn't! The problem was the monsters that Gaster took care of, terrified others. It wasn't Undyne, or Asgore, or Asgore's betrothed Toriel, otherwise Gerson would've been an easy grab. No it was his sons. Papyrus was known for his cooking skills such as the Dangerous Pie incident where Papyrus tried to make Pie with the Gaster Blasters. Sans, on the other hand, was known for his terrifying pranks such as the time he nearly put out one of his friends's father. "it was just a little water." Sans had defended. But right now Grillby was on a ban from seeing Sans.

So Gaster was out of ideas. Until Gerson told him to put an ad in a paper and put it around the Underground. That's what Gaster did.

A couple of days later, a monotone voice called him. "Hello, I saw your ad around Waterfall, are you still looking for a sitter to come today?"

"Oh, Yes I am! But I have some questions first."

"Okay."

"Have you ever taught before?"

"I'm certified."

"Have you taken care of children before?"

"I've had to take care of 2 children every day."

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how scared are you of the 2 infamous skeleton brothers?"

"1." The voice was defiant like another person that Gaster never wanted to see again. But the person was never this monotone, so Gaster trusted them.

"Alright. Could you be here around 7?"

"Yes, I can make my way over there."

"Thank you." Gaster called in his students. "Now class, I've found a substitute for my absense for a while. They will be here soon. Now I need to lay down some rules. No wrestling."

Undyne pouted.

"No pranks."

Sans crossed his arms.

"No cooking."

Papyrus looked down.

"No Anime theories."

Alphys knitted her eyebrows together.

"No fighting."

Asgore nodded.

"And no fire."

Toriel dipped her head.

"Get it?"

"Got it!" The class nodded.

"Good." Gaster heard the doorbell ring and the class went around to see the person who would be Gaster's substitute. He opened the door to nearly choke on air. "Ch-chara!?"


	2. Babysitter

Chara stared blankly on to the scientist's physique. "Gaster…" She greeted blankly as she readjusted the cross strap across her chest that hugged around her shoulders and the flower in the pot she was carrying hiss at him.

"I-Is that…?"

"Yes. It's what's left of him anyways."

Gaster looked away. "I-I-"

"I don't want apologies." Chara growled. "I just want to do this job to get it over with." Her nose scrunched up.

"Yes, h-here's the list of the children's regime." Gaster handed Chara a slip of paper.

"You'll be back in a week?"

"Yes."

"You'd better get going then."

Gaster dipped his head and slipped passed Chara without touching her, but looked back to her going in and saw a small human child strapped to her back. He should've known she'd settled and leave him behind after what he did…

* * *

Chara placed the flower down on a stool in the Kitchen and began to get settled. "First things first. Make a lunch for the children. That should be simple!" Chara brought out 2 different veggies and a box of bowtie pasta from her purse.

"heya teach." Sans greeted. Chara turned to see the group of children looking at her.

"Howdy!" Chara waved her voice filled with enthusiasm. "My name is Chara. But if you perfer, you may call me Ms. Chesire."

"My name is Prince Asgore." Asgore nodded. "Though I perfer Asgore."

"I am Toriel!" Toriel bowed while lifting her dress. "It is so nice to meet a human."

"I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus posed heroically, causing Chara's eyes to soften at him.

"I'm Undyne!" Undyne jumped up onto the counter.

"Undyne," the small pangolin like monster moaned, "Mr. Gaster doesn't want us to be on his counter-tops!"

"Ugh, Alphys…" Undyne groaned as she got off.

"and, i'm sans." Sans winked.

Chara smiled before she gestured to the flower. "That is my friend, Flowey the flower." Sans and Alphys began to scream and hold each other. "Oh dear." Chara covered her mouth, trying to hide her giggles. "What's the problem?"

"That plant…" Alphys stammard.

"we spied on it." Sans informed.

"So it was _you_ idiots-"

"Flowey." Chara sprayed him with a squirt bottle. "Flowey, no, don't be rude."

Flowey growled, but did nothing more. Whimpers came from behind Chara and Asgore spied the smaller human strapped to Chara's back. "Who's this?" He questioned as Toriel came up beside him.

"Oh?" Chara made sure her back was to a wall as she took the small human out of its pouch and held her to her stomach. "This is Frisk. She's my daughter." Frisk looked very much like her mother, but she was tanner, and wore wore 2 purple stripes on her blue shirt inlike her mother's green shirt with a single yellow stripe. Chara set Frisk down. "Note: Frisk is very shy." Chara commented as Frisk hung to her mother's leg and moaned.

Toriel pouted as Frisk shivered. "Why?"

Chara laughed. "She thinks monster souls are weird."

"They are!" Frisk moaned melodically. "They're white upside-down hearts mom!"

Chara laughed once more and put Frisk back.

"How does she know what monster souls look like?" Alphys asked.

"She's been studing." Chara smiled.

* * *

Chara was making the dinner, when Frisk let out a moan. Chara looked to the doorway to see "THE GREAT PAPYRUS."

"U-UH…" Papyrus stammered. "WHAT ARE YOU MAKING FOR LUNCH ?"

"Oh? Why Pasta with vegetables!"

"IS IT SPAGHETTI?"

"No," Chara picked up Papyrus to show him the pasta, "but it's little bowties!"

"BOWTIES? LIKE THE ONES ASGORE HAS TO WEAR WHEN HE'S GOING TO A PARTY?"

"That's the shape!" Chara smiled to Papyrus' giggles. "Do you want to help?"

"WELL, DAD SAID I COULDN'T…"

"Well, 'dad' isn't here right now…"

"REALLY MS. CHESHIRE!?"

"I'll teach you how to make it safely." And so they made the lunch, with little flames and Chara's warnings to create it. "Lunch time!"


	3. Lunch and Launch

Chara placed the noodles with pesto sauce she and Papyrus created on 9 different plates with equal servings and placed the vegetables the same way, excluding them from one plate. The children were already at their places, leaving 2 open spaces beside Chara, where to her left, she placed Flowey, and to her right Frisk sat next to Toriel. They engaged in conversation, mainly staying in their own conversations and not really focused on eating.

"BROTHER, I HELPED MAKE THIS!" Papyrus cheered.

"that's cool bro." Sans looked to Frisk and back to picking at his plate.

"I just can't believe it! Gerson won't let me do what I want to!" Undyne groaned.

"Yeah…you could totally learn all those moves!" Alphys nodded.

"So what do you think we're going to do today guys?" Asgore asked around.

Toriel looked over to Frisk as Frisk calmly ate her food. "So, what do you like to do Frisk?"

"Um…I-I like to read…play board games with Flowey…Practice jokes to myself…" Frisk listed off, nervous that the room got quiet when she spoke.

"I HOPE THEY'RE BETTER THAN MY BROTHER'S PUNS…" Papyrus groaned.

"aw bro, ya don't mean that!" Sans nudged his brother.

"YES I DO!" Papyrus turned to Frisk. "PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOU DON'T JUST HAVE PUNS!"

"W-well…"

"Frisk! It looks like you're done eating!" Flowey exclaimed suddenly and pointed to Frisk's plate. "Mom, can Frisk and I play for a while?"

"Since you both have finished, yes." Chara nodded.

Frisk smiled and took their plates and Flowey's pot off of the table, putting the plates in the sink, and into the playroom. "I wanna go to!" Undyne announced.

"No," Chara retorted, "you've not finished your lunch."

"B-bu-"

"If you want to have strong magic and muscles to be a guardsman, you must eat all that you can in order to grow." Chara pointed out.

Sans quickly finished and pushed his chair out. "welp, i'm gonna go play teach."

"Take in your dish." Chara warned with a glare.

"O-okay…" Sans quickly took it in, before fleeing to the playroom.

"I need to learn how to do that." Toriel whispered.

Frisk was picking up a card to a partially started _SORRY!_ game that Chara had brought with her. With Frisk being red and Flowey being green. "I got a Sorry card!" Frisk gasped.

Flowey looked at his only green piece on the board, which was right in front of Frisk's safe zone. "Grash darn it!" Flowey screeched causing Frisk to giggle.

"hey," Sans walked up to the pair, causing Flowey to grow protectively in front of Frisk. "mind if i join?" Frisk stayed quiet, before nodding once. Sans sat down and brought out the blue peices. "could we reset the game?" Frisk and Flowey shivered causing Sans to give them questioning looks. "all right. if that's the case, why don't we play a different game?" Sans's eye glowed so one was an outline with blue forming a circle and the other was pure black.

Frisk stepped back in fear, feeling a tugging sensation from deep within as the monster tried to touch her soul. Flowey glared and threw pellets at the skeleton. "Can't you see you're scaring her!?" He growled.

"all i was doing was trying to show her something!" Sans stamped. Undyne came in, hiccuping from eating too fast.

"What *hiccup* were ya tryin *hic* to show?" Undyne skipped up to Sans.

"oh, just a little game i call, 'nap time.'"

"BROTHER! YOU ARE SUCH AN EMBARRASMENT!" Papyrus came stamping in causing Sans to chuckle and a distraction for Frisk to get away.

And as Sans watched her slip away, he couldn't help but a nagging sensation in his soul pulse as a slight baby blue dusted very lightly on his cheekbones. Not enough for Undyne or Papyrus to notice, but 2 quiet children that had been the subject of Sans's teasings notice.


	4. Revenge

Asgore walked over to Alphys. "Did you just see that?" He asked the anthropromorphic pangolin.

"You better bet all anime I did!" Alphsy chuckled.

"You know what this means?"

"Revenge?" Alphys asked as she remembered Sans (and Asgore) poking fun at her for liking Undyne.

"Revenge." Asgore confirmed as he remembered Sans (and Undyne) poking fun at him for liking Toriel.

"So, what's the plan?"

"How about we…" Asgore began whispering to Alphys

* * *

Sans was sitting down as he watched Undyne and Papyrus wrestle, trying to find out why he was feeling strangely.

"Hey lover bones!" Alphys called.

"excuse me?" Sans inquired

"We know you like her!" Asgore yelled.

Sans walked over to them saying, "what are you implying?"

Alphys giggled before the two children began, "Sansy and Frisk are sitting in a tree!"

"knock it off!" Sans shouted

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The two ignored him, enjoying how he began turning blue in anger.

"i said quit it!"

"First come love, second come the marriage-"

"I said stop!" Sans yelled, his eye flaring blue and bones appearing.

"Sans!" Chara's voice resonated throughout the house. "Come over here _right. Now!_ "

The children involved stayed quiet, afraid of how angry the seemingly friendly human was as Sans began to shuffle over to where Chara was. When he looked up he was expecting anger, but Chara looked very sympathetic towards him. She squatted down to meet his eye level. "Sans, you are very powerful." She took his hands in her own.

"uh yeah, dad's talked to me about keeping it under control."

"And yet it nearly sliped out of control today."

"i'm really sorry! but, asgore and alphys started it!"

"Did they now? What woudl make them start it?"

"w-well, uh…okay, i might've started it…"

"With what?"

"i made fun of both of them because asgore has a crush on toriel, and alphys likes undyne."

"Well, now you know how they felt when you did that to them."

"yeah." There was a pause. "so, can i go now?"

"Oh no, I still have to enstill a punishment for you all."

"punishment!?"

"Yes, Mr. Pun Master. I will make sure that you all do your punishment. You will write a letter apologizing to Alphys and Asgore about almost losing your temper, and making fun of them in the past." Chara stood up. "Now, I want you to write in that chair," she pointed over to a child's chair at a small desk, "and you won't come up until I've approved your letter."

"aw, c'mon teach!"

"You come on Sans. Unless you want me to tell your father about this?"

"no no no! i'll do the letter!"

"Good, now get to work Sans. I'll have Asgore and Alphys in here shortly." Chara walked out to check on Papyrus and Undyne's wrestling match while Frisk looked over to Sans.

She smiled softly as she noticed he hit the back of the crayon with his chin, wondering what to write. _He's got a cute nervous habit_. She thought.


End file.
